Sway
by rachelstana
Summary: Quinn and Santana have an off and on relationship, and when things turn sour, Quinn tries to fix them.


"God, you're so fucking frustrating!"

"What'd I even do?"

"You just... Ugh! Must you be a jerk to everyone you meet?"

Santana shrugged. "It's my personality, Q. You of all people should know this!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, looking to Brittany. "Same fight?"

Brittany nodded, sighing. "I just wish they would stop the violence..."

"I'm so tired of this, S! We're over!"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever, Fabray. You'll come crawling back next week, you always do."

Quinn shook her head, glaring harshly at the Latina before her. "No, not this time Santana. We're done, over, finito. I'm tired of dealing with your bullshit. Go find someone else to walk all over."

"You mean come all over?"

Quinn blushed, looking down to her feet while Puck let out a soft wolf whistle, which only earned a glare and a slap in the arm from Rachel.

"Whatever, S. We're over, and your sexual comments aren't needed."

Santana shrugged, hiding the small bit of hurt behind her eyes, giving her the legendary 'Santana bitch face'. "Fine, I'll find someone else. You were just a warm body anyways."

Ignoring the hurt look that obviously marked Quinn's face, Santana swayed her hips as she walked out of the choir room, only to have Mr. Schue walk in about five seconds later. He eyed Quinn, who was obviously close to tears, an obviously turned on Puckerman, and an annoyed looking Rachel with a confused and somewhat sad looking Brittany besides her. "So... What exactly did I miss?"

Quinn looked at Santana from across the halls, sighing slightly as she saw her face. She knew that face, she was flirting, and of course it'd be with Brittany. She honestly had never expected herself to get so jealous and over Santana. Well, that was actually a lie. While their relationship was filled with constant fights over differing opinions, Quinn and Santana's own jealousy making them fight, plus the fact that they were just too different for their own goods.

However, there were those little moments, especially when they were alone, when Santana would just come over and lay in bed next to Quinn and just hold her for hours until she had to leave. When they would have sex and it wouldn't just be sex, it'd be because Santana actually cared about her. And how could Quinn ever forget how it was Santana who made the effort to make sure Quinn was okay in their relationship and make the effort to come out of her little homo closet. Basically, behind the scenes, Santana was a really sweet and romantic person. She was just a supreme bitch in public to everyone, including her.

Watching Brittany walk off, she caught Santana looking at her, whom quickly darted her eyes back to her lock as she shuffled through her books. Biting her bottom lips, Quinn looked at her. It had been a week since they had talked, which was highly unusual for them. Even during their break ups they somehow managed to compose a simple friendship as HBIC together.

This was ridiculous; Quinn had never seen Santana so stubborn. She didn't even look at her, and avoided her like the plague. Hell, Santana had even skipped Glee practice and a few Cheerios practices to avoid the blonde. Quinn knew what she was waiting for though, and though she didn't want to give it to her, she knew she had to, especially if she wanted Santana at least as her friend.

Swallowing her pride, Quinn made her way across the hall to Santana, standing besides her and letting go of the bottom lip she had been holding in a death grip between her teeth. "Hey."

Not looking at her, Santana replied. "Fabray."

Sighing, Quinn smoother down her hair, looking at the girl before her. "Santana, please talk to me."

Santana rolled her eyes, slamming her locked shut and turning to face her. "There's nothing to talk about, Quinn. You said we're done, so we're done and I'm backing off."

She frowned a bit, sighing as she looked at her. "S... Please. I want to still be your friend. I miss us hanging out, just... Having fun."

Santana bit her bottom lip, leaning against the lockers. "Alright, well how do you plan on fixing this?"

Quinn smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "Movies, tonight?"

Looking away Santana sighed. "Not tonight, B and I are getting together."

"She could come too, you know."

Santana looked up, grinning. "We're doing my favorite kind of hang out, Q. I don't do threesomes."

Quinn looked away, a heavy pink tint filling her cheeks as she eyed the school floor tile. "Oh uhm... We could tomorrow then?"

Santana nodded, which Quinn only saw out of the corner of her eye. "Sounds good. I'll meet you there at eight or something."

Quinn nodded, but Santana didn't see it at all. She was already walking away, hips swaying just like they did as they left the choir room when Quinn said goodbye.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Quinn sighed. She didn't get why she was acting like this was a date, but she couldn't help it. She knew tonight was probably one of her last chances to get Santana back, at least as a friend, and to do so she needed to look hot. She smoothed her hands over her top and skirt, letting out a soft, slow breath. She made sure her hair still retained the small, perfect braid that came from her bangs down, smiling a little bit at herself. She looked hot, and she'd be damned if Santana didn't notice.

Grabbing her car keys, she made her way out to her car, starting it up as she pressed on the gas and moved out of the driveway towards the cinema. It wasn't a long drive, only about ten minutes, but it felt like eternity. Her heart was thudding in her chest, making her dizzy and a little nauseous. She didn't understand her nervousness, not at all. Maybe it was because she wanted things to go well tonight and for Santana to see she was the one for her? No, that was impossible.

Standing inside the cinema, she bit her bottom lip, looking around impatiently for Santana, until her eyes found her and her heart nearly exploded. It was obvious Santana tried to look good, but the fact that she over succeeded was the thing that made her nearly melt. Tight skirt that barely seemed to cover her enough, small top that made her chest look like it was going to pop out, hair down and a little wavy, just how Quinn liked it. Let's not forget to mention the high heels that made her a good few inches taller. Bottom line, Santana looked like a goddess, a goddess that Quinn regretted letting go.

"Earth to Quinn?"

Quinn snapped out of her daze, trying to hide her blush as she looked to Santana. "Sorry, ready to go in?"

Santana nodded, smirking. "Yeah, I need minimal activity tonight." She winked a fierce jealousy raging over Quinn. She followed Santana into the theater, trying to contemplate some sort of idea to get back at Santana. She should know how much it affects Quinn, to hear that her and Brittany are sleeping together, in little to no time after their latest beak up.

Sitting into their seats, the lights still lit in the theater, Santana was chatting about Brittany and here. Quinn didn't hear everything, just picked out the obvious details that Santana obviously wanted her to hear: Sex, Brittany, orgasm, coming, fucking. It got to where Quinn couldn't contain herself and the words just spilled out pass her lips. "Just so you know I've been fucking Rachel every single night since we've broken up."

Santana was silent, face obviously shocked. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Quinn looked at her, a grin on her lips. Best word vomit ever. "I'm fucking Berry. You were bragging about B, thought I'd mention it."

The lights in the theater went dark, and Quinn turned her attention to the screen, trying not to notice Santana's still shocked face on her. When she turned towards the screen, relief washed over Quinn, able to relax in her seat.

It was about midway through the movie, when of course the uncomfortable sex scene came on. Usually, this would just end in a hot make out session between the two females until things got so heated that they ended up going out to the car so they could fix their urges. However, right now, it was just awkward tension. Quinn bit her lip, shifting in her seat, avoiding contact with the movie and the girl next to her.

It would have been wise for her to look at Santana though, to see the hand snaking over to her thigh and tracing up it. Quinn sucked in a breath, about to look over to look over to her when she felt those lips against her ear. "Would Berry ever do this to you?" The hand was between her legs, moving upwards. As a reflex, her legs began to spread, fingers gripping the arm rest.

"Answer the question, Fabray," Santana whispered hotly, some force in her words.

Quinn nods her head quickly, gasping when she feels Santana cup her wet heat underneath her skirt, over the ruined panties.

Santana grinned, nipping against her ear. "Sh, don't want to attract unnecessary attention, right?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip, feeling Santana's lips against her neck. She nearly screamed, feeling Santana's fingers massage the yearning bud between her thighs, hips moving a bit at the sensation. But as soon as she did, Santana stopped moving her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

Santana grinned against the girl's neck, sighing. "I don't want your assistance... Stay still, or else this ends."

Quinn nodded quickly, Santana's fingers going back to work while Quinn dug her nails into the wood of the arm rests. It was torture, how slow San was moving and being unable to pick up the pace.

"Does Berry make you want it like this?" Santana hissed into her ear, pushing Quinn's panties to the side and sliding a finger down her wetness. The only response Quinn could make a quick head shakes, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "That's what I thought."

Quinn threw her head back, feeling three fingers move into her with little to no mercy. Santana moved her fingers hard and fast, keeping and eye around them and on the movie, making sure she can get Quinn to come undone before it ends.

Quinn's breath picked up pace quickly, a bit of sweat forming around her hair line on her forehead, feeling the fingers pump mercilessly in and out of her, making her use everything in her not to cry out Santana's name.

"Does Rachel get you this close in such a public pace? Does she drive you mad while she fucks you?"

Quinn shook her head again, earning a thumb pushing hard against her clit. Her hand went over her mouth, muffling the loud moan she had, feeling herself begin to tighten around Santana's fingers.

Her lips sucked hard on Quinn's soft skin, biting down enough to leave a mark, licking over it. "Can Rachel do this to you, make you come in a theater? Give you the best fucking orgasm you've ever had?"

Quinn shook her head, hand grabbing onto Santana's shoulder, finally coming undone around her fingers, shuddering and keeping her eyes shut.

Santana pulled her fingers away, whipping them on Quinn's thigh before standing, the lights coming on in the theater. The movie had just ended, and Santana could not be happier she was able to get Quinn to come undone like that, and just in time.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to Santana, sighing. "I didn't fuck Rachel."

"I know," she said shrugging. "And the fact you lied to get me jealous is pathetic, but I get it." She turned, walking off a bit before stopping to look at her. "I didn't fuck Brittany. I... I love and care too much about you to do that."

Quinn sat there, dumbfounded as she watched Santana strut off, swaying her hips, just like before.


End file.
